


Stay the Course

by PokeChan



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Mild Angst, Multi, Unrequited Love, clueless!Sakura, it's been a long time since the author read CCS, one-sided Sakura/Tomoyo, so forgive her, vague mentions of lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And the more she thought about it the better the idea seemed. She could chase away all of Sakura’s sadness in so many ways. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Course

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble for Femslash February. I'll hopefully have more out and they'll (hopefull) be better thought out and more involved. No promises though, I've got a lot of other fics to work on.

Tomoyo prided herself on her ability to make decisions and stick to the choice she’d made. It was something she was quite proud of, thank you very much. Like when she’d decided to learn how to create costumes and clothing that fit her tastes or when she decided that she was going to get into filming or when she made the decision to stay by Sakura’s side as she learned to become a powerful and kind magician. All of these things Tomoyo had stuck to, firmly and loyally. Those weren’t the problem.

It was her promise to herself that she would love Sakura and never push her to feel the same in return that she was having trouble with. Normally, Sakura was happy and surrounded by those she loved, but Touya and Yukito and both left for university and Syaoran remained in China, far away and so hard to reach, studying his own magics. Sakura had Tomoyo and Kero, and that made her happy, but the usually sun-bright girl could be found far too often looking off into the sky, her mind off in the distance of the past. Tomoyo hated seeing Sakura look like that, even though it was still an unusual occurrence. 

That was how Tomoyo had begun thinking that maybe, just maybe, if she confessed properly to Sakura the other high schooler would accept her love and find enough happiness in that to chase away those empty looks. And the more she thought about it the better the idea seemed. She could chase away all of Sakura’s sadness in so many ways. 

She could hold Sakura on the nights where her longing for her brother and his (more than) friend became too much to tuck away and forget. Tomoyo already did this on the nights they spent together, several nights a week while they did homework and Tomoyo watched Sakura practice magic. Tomoyo could wipe away the tears that sometimes slid slowly down her face, the physical manifestation of missing her family, while she held Sakura close, not as just a friend, but a lover as well. 

Sakura would receive gifts, much like she did now, from Tomoyo, but they’d hold new meaning. Not just a trinket from a friend but a gift from a lover, someone with whom you share everything, someone who knows you better than anyone. Her eyes would light up and instead of the hug Tomoyo normally would receive she’d kiss her, happy and free and for the world to see.

Maybe even one day she’d have Sakura in her bed, laid bare beneath her, panting and sweating and forgetting everything except Tomoyo’s name and the love they shared. Sakura’s back would arch as Tomoyo slid her fingers inside her, pressing and twisting in all the right places that made the young magician scream. They’d fall together, damp and breathless and heavy-limbed. They’d be happy and content and Sakura would roll over and hold Tomoyo and say “I love you.”

There were days where Tomoyo nearly said something. She had moments where she almost grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and kissed her, shouting “I love you, you fool! You beautiful, clueless idiot! I love you!” something always happened though, to pull her back, to remind her of her promise and why it was a good thing.

Syaoran would call or, better yet, use magic to appear and speak with Sakura. Touya and Yukito would send a letter or surprise them all with a visit. Sakura would master a new spell and her happiness was so perfect and pure. The most convincing was when they’d taken a school trip and a young boy stood watching them from a distance until Sakura turned and spotted him. She shone like the sun as she embraced Syaoran and they laughed and kissed.

Tomoyo’s heart sung, mirroring the joy of her friends. It wasn’t hard anymore. It wouldn’t be hard ever again. Because Tomoyo remembered that she wanted Sakura to be as happy as she could be and there were others that needed to do that. Tomoyo was just one of the many people who helped Sakura laugh, smile, and love. She was fine with that, fine with loving Sakura with her everything and being her closest friend. It was more than enough and Tomoyo would never forget that again.


End file.
